In the Hospital Room
by stargazr
Summary: Just a oneshot story about what Flack experiences when he wakes up in the hospital. Post Season 2 Finale.


_AN: This is just a onshot type thing that came to me while at work. It's also my first fic and first CSI:NY fic that's being put out there for other people to read! So needless to say, I'm interested in what people think (or don't think) so review away and thanks for checking this little thing out :)_

* * *

He woke up to the stark white walls of the hospital room, his blue eyes blinking and then blinking again. Everything was fuzzy for a moment before his sight cleared. There was a dull pain in his chest but then again, everything else seemed to have a dull pain as well. Flack turned his head, spotting the window that led out into the hallway. He blinked again and turned his head the other way but that view wasn't as interesting since it was just filled with monitors and tubes that eventually led into him. He coughed then, his throat raw from having a tube stuck down it during surgery.

It was then that Flack remembered the bombing, the sound echoing through his head. He remembered being thrown backwards, with no sense of being up or down. There was a searing pain and he could hear everything falling down around him but then, it got eerily quiet. Echoes sounded in his head but he couldn't tell if that was someone's voice or just the building creaking. The pain was intense and he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy but just as soon as he felt it, it was gone. He must've blacked out, only coming to a few times while still in the building. He could vaguely remember hearing Mac's voice, telling him to hang on but then again Flack wasn't sure that was actually real. He'd have to remember to ask him later.

Flack turned his head towards the door when he heard someone enter. A smile played on his features, that nurse was pretty cute. Maybe he could milk this whole critical injury thing for all that it was worth and get a date out of it. The nurse made her way around the room, rambling about something or another that he chose to ignore for the moment. She checked his vitals, still rambling but this time Flack picked up a few of his friends' names. So, they'd all been there waiting for him to wake up, huh? He was sure Danny would pick on him, bitching about how Flack took away some prime baseball watching time but he'd get him back. After all, he had the hot nurse to flirt with.

A doctor arrived next, no doubt to test him and see how his brain activity was. Truth be told, Flack was getting irritated with everyone coming in the room and them not being anyone he wanted to see. He wanted to see Mac, Stella, Hawkes or Lindsay. Hell even seeing Danny at that moment (and listening to him bitch and moan about Flack being out for days) would've been nice! But no, just the people in the white coats. And that hot nurse that wore tight green scrubs. He had to remember to ask her name. He might need some "after-care".

Flack passed every test with flying colors. The doctor seemed confident that he'd be able to go home fairly soon. Now all he had to do was get up and walking and then maybe he'd get out of there even sooner. Nobody liked hospitals, especially when they were a patient and Flack knew he'd become one of the really annoying patients if he wasn't released on time, or before.

He was lying in bed when the first familiar visitor showed up. Mac looked like he hadn't slept in days, which was probably true. He seemed happy to see Don awake and alert though. Flack asked about the bombing, he wanted to know every detail since he'd missed out on it all. Mac told him everything, from the first moments after the blast to when Lessing was apprehended. Flack was relieved that no one else had gotten injured, or at least not as badly injured as he had been.

He was watching tv when the rest of the CSI crew showed up and he realized then just how like a family they were. Sure they might be a tad dysfunctional, what with Danny and Lindsay flirting like mad and Hawkes being like a walking Google search engine. But they were family. He smiled and laughed as they told him what he'd missed since he'd been nearly blown to bits. And when visiting hours were over and Mac was ushering everyone out of the room, Danny was the last to leave. He smirked, leaning over towards his blue-eyed friend, "So you been checking out that hot nurse?"

Flack grinned back, but didn't say anything. Danny eventually left, with promises to bring him pizza as soon as he was allowed. And then Flack was left alone again, for a few moments. He struggled to sit up; nature was calling and he'd been lucky enough to have that damn catheter removed. The hot nurse came in, hurrying over to him, chiding him for trying to get out of bed on his own.

Don hid the smirk as she helped him out of bed and towards the bathroom. Sure he was moving slowly and probably looked like an old man, but least he had the hot nurse to help. Now if only he knew her name...


End file.
